This new carnation variety was originated in 1979 at my breeding establishment in San Remo, Italy, and resulted from my crossing an unnamed variety, identified in my records under U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,113, as the seed parent, with the variety known as "Manon", as the pollen parent; the seed parent being of a cyclamen-pink color. The object of this crossing was to produce an improved red carnation variety with better cut flower endurance, particularly for commercial shipment. This objective is believed to have been accomplished in the products of this seedling. Reproduction of this seedling, by means of cuttings from the mother plant, was carried on under my direction at my propagation facilities in San Remo through many successive generations and this demonstrated conclusively that the novel characteristics of this new variety would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.